


Something Dumb to Do [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: The cardinal rule of being a wedding planner is not falling in love with the bride or groom. Arthur's never had trouble with that rule.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Something Dumb to Do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Dumb to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312295) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Length:** 28:24 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/Something%20Dumb%20to%20do.mp3) (19.5 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
